familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Immigrant Ships of New England
Early New England Immigrant Ship passenger lists (1620-1638) (Does not included ships landing at Salem, Boston, Maine or Virginia or numerous fishing vessels and pirate ships that may have stopped by. Resources * PackRat Pro for all ships: * Winthrop Society Ship List - 1620s Ships *'[[List of Mayflower passengers|''Mayflower]]: 1620''' - First Ship to Plymouth Colony. *'[[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth|''Fortune]]: 1621 - Plymouth Colony''' * Sparrow, Swan & Charity : May 1622 - See Wesseagussett Colony *'[[List of Anne 1623 passengers to Plymouth|''Anne]]: 1623''' - Plymouth Colony *'[[Little James 1623 voyage|''Little James]]: 1623''' - Plymouth Colony * Charity : 1624 * Jacob 1625 * White Angel 1628 - passengers: Kenelm Winslow (1599-1672) and brother Josias. * Pilgrim (#4) : April 1629 1629: Higginson Fleet to Salem MA In 1629, Rev Francis Higginson led a group of 350 settlers on 6 ships that settled at Salem, Massachusetts. See his profile. 1630: Winthrop Fleet to Boston MA Winthrop Fleet of 1630 (an early part of the Great Migration) was the largest fleet ever assembled to carry Englishmen overseas to a new homeland. It was a well planned and financed expedition comprising eleven ships that carried 700 immigrants from England to the Massachusetts Bay Colony. The group, led by Governor John Winthrop, sailed from April to July of 1630. The fleet landed at Salem. Of the 700 on board, 200 died during the voyage, and 100 returned to England soon after arrival. Some of the 400 remaining settlers stayed in Salem, but many moved on to Boston, Watertown, or other settlements. These ships were:The Ambrose; The Arabella; The Charles; The Hopewell; The Jewel; The Mayflower; The Success; The Talbot ; The Trial; The Whale; The William & Francis. * Winthrop Fleet Passenger List * See also Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Winthrop Fleet * Mary and John - ship sailed with passengers to Massachusetts Bay Colony two weeks prior to Winthrop Fleet. Had 3 voyages, 1607 (Maine), 1630 (Salem) and 1634 (Boston). # Hand Maiden : 1630 1630s Ships Over 1500 english colonists embarked for New England in the 1630s. # ''Hand Maiden'':(or HandMaid) Aug 1630 - 60 passengers and 28 cows from England to Plymouth. Probably last of the Pilgrim ships to originate from Leiden. # The William & Francis, Master _____ Thomas, sailed March 9, 1632.* # LYON: four voyages: 1629, 1630, 1631, 1632 - Captain Mason; Afterwards shipwrecked in Nov 1632 while leaving Chesapeake River. # The Recovery, Master Gabriel Cornish, 1633; # ''Mary and John'': March, 1634; # ''Elizabeth'': 1634 - Master William Andrewes, 1634; # ''Francis'', Master John Cutting, 1634; # ''Mary and James'': - 1634 from Southampton ' # The Christian, Master John White, sailed March 1634/35; # '''Hopewell'': March 1635 (1st Voyage), Master William Bundocke, first passage of 1635; # ''The James'': April 1635 (1st Voyage), Master William Cooper, first passage of 1635; # ''Planter'': April 1635 - Master Nicolas Travice, sailed April 1635; # ''Defense'': July 1635 - left London, England late July 1635 with her master, Edward Bostocke, arriving in Massachusetts Bay October 8th. # ''Elizabeth'': April 1635 - Master William Stagg, sailed April 1635; # ''Increase'': April 1635 - Master Robert Lea, sailed April 1635; # The Elizabeth & Ann, Master Robert Cooper, sailed May, 1635; # The Susan & Ellin, Master Edward Payne, sailed May, 1635; # ''Plain Joan'': May 1635 - sailed London to Virginia, but included some Plymouth Colony pilgrims. # ''Abigail'': June 1635 - Master Robert Hackwell, sailed July, 1635; # The Defence, Master Edward Bostocke, sailed July, 1635; # ''Blessing'': July 1635 - Master John Lester, sailed July, 1635; # ''The James'': August 1635, Master John May, second voyage of 1635; # ''William and John'': Sept 1635 - # ''Hopewell'': Sept 1635 (2nd Voyage), Master Thomas Babb, second voyage of 1635; # The Truelove, Master John Gibbs, sailed September, 1635; # ''Bevis'': 1638 - 1638 1640s Ships 1650s Ships Category: Passenger ships of the United Kingdom Category: Migrant ships Category: Exploration ships of England Category: English colonization of the Americas